undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold Burrough (Apocalypse Life)
Harold Burrough is a character that appears in Apocalypse Life. Background Harold was an heir to a huge fortune left by a collection of people in his family. As a clever and sometimes sly young man, Harold was able to keep his fortune in-tact, able to handle it throughout his age. He meets Vincent "Vinnie" Adalberto at some point in his life, finding him as a drifter down on his luck. He hires him out of pity, and also because he needed a bodyguard. This results into a strong friendship, as he was able to see Vincent as more than a employee, but a brother. As Vinnie lengthened his time with Harold, he hired a few other extra hands to aid him. The result was the hiring of a young man by the name of Richard Trombotta, better known as Rick. Harold was never as close to Rick, but the way Vinnie mentored him brought them all closer together. His son estranged himself because of his strict expectations. His wife was also left neglected after focusing too much on his fortune. As a result, his family slowly distanced themselves away from him, leaving only Vinnie and Rick as his close family. He doesn't take the loss of his family well, as he starts experiencing a mid-life crisis, in the form of sudden cravings for random material items, and lust for younger women. Harold drowned himself in both, ordering both Vinnie and Rick to get the material items, while he himself lure in the women. Because of his cleverness, he manages to maintain his fortune, not letting ignorance get the best of him. The result was a steady supply of objects and women that further worsened him. Once the apocalypse neared, he met a woman by the name of Laura. The way she could think on her feet made him get infatuated with her, causing him to hold onto her when the apocalypse neared. He forbid her to leave his mansion, under the close eye of Vinnie and Rick. Reign of Madness He wasn't aware that his son, Hamill, had fallen in love with Laura; she looked to him as her only relief. Her growing disloyalty and ignorance estranged him from her, slowly. He ordered Rick and Vinnie to look for a "new girl" for him, but were unsuccessful. As a result, he slowly lost his respect for them, mostly because of his new, warped demands. Things became worse when Hamill decides to run away, without his, or Vinnie and Rick's consent; he blamed Vinnie and Rick for his loss, believing them to have supported his son's escape. This further distanced himself away from his friends, and further warping his perception of life. All he looks to now was a new "muse", a task Rick and Vinnie nearly ignored when they were reminded by their boss's loss of conscience. They continued their search in the mansion, draining up their resources as much as they can. In the meantime, Harold forced himself onto Laura, who seemed to have lost all respect for him. Rick and Vinnie finally find their luck in the form of two visitors of their mansion; Nina, who strikingly looks similar to Laura, and Julius, her companion. Characteristics To be written. Appearances Relationships To be written. Trivia *Harold appears in the spin-off, The Estate. Category:Apocalypse Life Category:Apocalypse Life Characters Category:Characters Category:KnowledgeProspector Stories